Sunday Morning
by Lost2Love
Summary: Songfic: Sunday Morning by Maroon 5. DH the one memory that they will remember evey Sunday. XD please read and review! XD


Sunday Morning:

_**Yeah, oh, oh, oh, yeah**_

_**Sunday morning rain is falling**_

_**Steal some covers, share some skin**_

_**And clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable**_

_**You twist to fit the mold that I am in**_

_I wake up to hear the soft rain tap on the window; I turn to see your sleeping face. I cuddle closer to you so that our legs are entwined and I brush some hair out of your face. You groan and rap around me tighter, then rest your face on my neck. I love the mornings when I am just in your arms and I can't help but think, 'we fit perfectly'…_

_**But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do**_

_**And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew**_

_**That someday it would lead me back to you**_

_**That someday it would lead me back to you, oh**_

_This would be the last time we get to stay like this, the war was coming. But I didn't want to do anything else, just stay in this moment, because there might not be a next time. But if we live past this, I wish for the rest of my life to be this way…_

_**That maybe all I need**_

_**In darkness she all I see**_

_**Come and rest your bones with me**_

_**I'm driving slow on Sunday morning**_

_**And I never want to leave**_

_I open my eyes to see the girl I truly love. Her beautiful, warm, brown eyes stare at me with love and gentleness, and I stare back the same way. It's darker then usual but, even if it was brighter I wouldn't want to look anywhere else then at my girl. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of being so close to her and whisper, "Try to sleep." I hear her giggle and feel her body shake. A moment later her breathing slows down and I know that she fell asleep. I open my eyes to see her sleeping face and it never looked so beautiful…_

_**My fingers trace your every outline, yeah**_

_**Paint a picture with my hands, no, no**_

_**And back and forth we sway like branches in a storm**_

_**Change of weather, still together when it ends**_

_I close my eyes and picture you. My hand moves slowly up and down on your back. I feel every scar and dip in your back and slowly let my finger trace the waist of your underwear, thinking if you was awake you would be embarrass. You might get even mad if it got annoying to you, but you would forgive me like always… _

_**That may be all I need**_

_**In darkness she is all I see**_

_**Come and rest your bones with me**_

_**I'm driving slow on Sunday morning**_

_**And I never want to leave, yeah**_

"_Stop it." You mumble in your sleep. I suppress to chuckle, because that is so like you. I smile at you and kiss your forehead saying, "Just relax." I pull you closer and finally close my eyes and fall asleep to your breathing and the rain softly tapping on the window, in the background._

_**Oh oh yeah**_

_**But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do**_

_**And Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you**_

_**Singing someday it will bring me back to you**_

_**Find a way to get myself back home to you**_

_**And you may no know**_

_I snuggle closer on your bare chest, breathing in your scent. "Ron, you know I love you, right?" I open my eyes to see your blue ones. "Yes, and I love you too, Hermione." You give me a tender kiss on the lips. "If the war-" "'Mione, we are going to win. Nothing is going to happen to us." You say wiping a tear from my eye. "Ok, just don't die." I finally say with tears in my eyes. "I won't." You said, hugging me close._

_**That may be all, all I, all I need**_

_**Oh, in darkness she all, all I, I see**_

_**And now come and rest you bones with me, yeah**_

_**Driving slow, driving slow**_

_**Now yeah yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Oh yeah yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Oh yeah yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah **_

_**There's a flower in your hair**_

_**And I'm the flower in your hair, oh oh**_

_I kissed you again, with all the love I had and said "We'll say together. Nothing bad is going to happen to us." I grab something behind me and I open it and said, "After the war Hermione, will you marry me?" I give you a silver diamond ring that has your name engrave. You look up from the ring and whisper, "Yes!" and crash your lips with mine._

_**Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah**_

_**Oh yeah yeah**_

_**Sunday morning rain**_

_**On Sunday morning, yeah yeah**_

_**Oh Sunday morning, oh oh oh oh**_

_**I'll be home, I'll be…**_

Many years after the war, Ron and Hermione still remember the Sunday morning rain. And the love that stay with them even now…

_**I hoped you enjoyed the story!! XD please review and tell me what you think!!**_

_**~lost2love~**_


End file.
